


Fight On (Just A Little While Longer)

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kara x Luther Is Not Explicit But There, Loss, Markus is also mentioned, Missing Scene, Set Between The Raid On Jerico and Kara and Alice heading to the Bus Stop, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara and Alice make it to the abandoned church the surviving androids are staying after fleeing Jerico. Though there is a hole where Luther is meant to be, and the two of them feel it.(alternatively; Kara and Alice miss/grieve for Luther).
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 10





	Fight On (Just A Little While Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> So, second one! This time with some implied Kara x Luther. Sort of a missing scene set after they make it the church the survivors go to after the raid on Jerico, cause I have to imagine that the girls were extremely upset having to leave their gentle giant behind. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! Whether you'd like to see more or not. And please leave a kudos if you see fit :).

Once they made it to the church and sat on the first pew, she didn’t loosen her grip on Alice until a quiet female voice spoke to her. Luckily, the little girl clutched at her just as desperately.

“Just a headcount.” The blond woman in a long grey coat asks when approaching the two of them, as calmly as she could while saying while being quick. She is familiar, Kara recognizes her as Markus’s right hand. An android named North. “Names?”

“I’m Kara, this is Alice,” She says. Nervously, her hand moves to fuss with Alice’s hair, brushing some of the dark locks out of her face. 

“Did anyone with you get caught? Go missing? I’m...trying to count casualties too.”

Kara is silent when the rush of hurt and regret goes through her. The memory of leaving Luther flashes behind her eyes. He should have been with them, with her. Freedom across the border was his only dream, and one the three of them desperately shared. In the short few days he had traveled with them, the tall and gentle android had become so integral to her and Alice’s life, and going on without him felt hollow as they missed him. She’s gotten him behind a door, where he was safer than in the hallway…

But knowing the Jericho was blown up, she doubts he found an opportunity to get off the ship and away from the dry dock. Luther, for all his strength, had been taken a bullet to his leg. If he had been able to sneak out before the freighter sunk, it’d be a miracle. Still, even though he was the one to tell them to go...a gnawing emotion ate at Kara. One that told her she should have done more to get him out, regardless of his plea. 

“Luther. There was another android with us; his name is Luther.” Alice’s whimpers and Kara has to do all she can to hold back her own tears while she gently rubs soothing circles into the child’s back. “He got shot, and we had to lock him in a room while we fled Jericho. Last we saw him, he was alive, but we haven’t seen him since.”

North nods. Sympathy is written on her face, clearly aware of their loss. 

It’s then Kara decides that their time waiting here is over. Luther had confided in her the first night that he didn’t really know what being free meant- but that he liked the sound of it. If he could learn, she knew he’d want them to instead. For them to get across the border and, for the first time, be truly safe. And even more pressingly, if Luther made it, he’d be planning to meet them at the terminal. Kara doesn’t intend on not being there if that was the case. 

“There’s a bus going across the border. Markus mentioned getting us passports?” She tells North. “I know it’s unsafe, but at least once we make it to Canada, soldiers won’t be searching the streets.”

“I’ll let Markus know. See what he can do for you.” North says before moving on to the next group of androids to the right of them.


End file.
